I Love Ya
by tommydreamiaow
Summary: OddPairing. Cody tells Booker he loves him for the first time. Everyone's OOC. Please don't kill me because of how bad it is.


**AN: I don't know where I was going with this. Odd pairing. Don't own. Reviews would be nice. Again so sorry. Pretty shitty.**

"…_for the Zelda 25__th__ Anniversary we are releasing 3 new Zelda games on DS, Wii and Nintendo 64…."_

Cody stared at the screen then screamed. "Booker! Booker I'm hurt come quick baby!" Several thumps were hurt as Booker came bounding into the living room.

"What is it baby? Where's the fire? How bad does it… Liar. What is anyway?"

"There are 3 new Zelda games coming out."

"Right."

"And I want them."

"No."

"But-"

"Sorry baby, but every time I buy you a new game you just go and neglect your old ones. I'm not going to waste money on stuff you're gonna play once and neglect when something new comes around."

Cody started pouting. "Please?"

"No."

"Okay." Cody started smiling and walked out of the room. Booker had an inquisitive look on his face. Cody came back in the room wearing nothing but the tiniest pair of black shorts he owned. Booker's tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah. I invited Teddy over, is that okay?" Booker felt a knot in his stomach. Ted was Cody's ex-boyfriend and his current best friend. Booker knew that Ted had feelings for Cody. He knew Cody was doing this to get him jealous and angry so he would cave into buying him the games he wanted.

"Hello? Earth to my lover?"

"Yeah. Sure. Mr DiBiase can come over." He said that last sentence with venom. A little trick Randy taught him when he had to deal with what Cody wanted and he didn't. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Cody got up to answer it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To answer the door?"

"I don't want the whole neighbourhood seeing you in that outfit. Sit down I'll get the door."

"Okay." Cody smiled at Booker then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Booker made his way to the front door and opened it to find The Million Dollar Brat standing in front of him.

"Evening. Mighty fine lawn you've got. The white picket fence was a nice touch."

"Look DiBiase, I don't know what you're playing at but if you're after Cody, you better think twice and stay away from him."

"I only brought Coddles the games he wanted," He showed the black man all 3 Zelda games. "I thought he'd want to test them out until you caved and bought it for him."

"I am not spending money on more games just so he can forget about his old ones. He doesn't need to be spoiled. Like you. Just come in, I don't want Cody to get cold."

"Are you bitter because Cody told _me_ that he loved me? Are you sure he even loves you? I mean he is inviting me over…"

"Just go talk to him."

"Whatever." Ted walked into the living room where Cody was and his jaw hit the floor. Cody was lying on the floor watching re-runs of One Tree Hill. Ted saw what he was wearing. His nose bled a little. "Urm Coddles, hello and what the frack are you wearing?" Cody looked up and squealed before jumping into Ted's arms and wrapping his legs round his waist.

"Teddy! I'm glad you're here," Cody saw his lover watching the scene so he gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm…Teddy you taste the same." Ted blushed. Cody jumped off Ted, pushed him onto the couch and sat on his lap. Now Booker was sitting on the opposite side to Cody and Ted and he was dreading this moment. See, Cody had a thing for sitting on people's laps. As soon as he sat down on your lap he would start bouncing. Booker always thought it was from their antics in the bedroom. As Cody was bouncing, Booker felt himself go hard. He always made Cody face him when he was bouncing on his dick. Cody always made the cutest expressions.

Cody knew exactly what this was doing to Booker so he let out a cute little moan. Booker almost had a revelation.

"Okay Teddy I think he's suffered enough. Thanks for helping me. You're awesome."

Booker just stared at his lover of 8 months. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to run away with this brat because I didn't buy you that Zelda game? No offence Ted."

"Yup! Look I know that you only want the best for me and I know I stop playing my old games when you buy me new ones. It's not that I don't like them anymore; it's just that you never actually play them with me. I'm not mad about that. I don't know where I'm going with this and maybe this is just some long winded way of me telling you that I love you. And yeah I told Ted but we'd been together for 3 years. It's only been 8 months but-"

"Oh my gosh! Look Booker, Cody loves you. I'm going home now because y'all are about to have make up sex. Okay? Okay. Bye."

Ted left in a hurry while muttering something about Cody being a little tease. Booker and Cody were left staring at each other. Cody had a bored expression on his face.

"Cody?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Booker wasn't so sure. It had been going on for a while now. Cody's expressions would change whenever and it would just be weird. Whenever Cody was told off; he'd smile, whenever something good had happened he'd look bored as ever.

"Coddles, why do you always look bored when something good happens? Is it something that I've done?"

"No baby, it's just something that I've always done. It's not you. Never you."

"Oh okay. So… how about that make up sex? I was thinking we could use that new custom made Zelda vibrator I got you…"

"Oh really? Cause I just thought you were giving that to me on my birthday"

"How'd you find out about that?"

"I have my ways, you know babe?"

"Okay let's go."

"I love you too Cody."

"I know. You tell me every day. Thank you."


End file.
